¿Quién es el Sumo Sacerdote?
by Melissia
Summary: Hay una razón por la cual Camus de Acuario decidió dejar de acudir a los llamamientos del Santuario. Leve yaoi.


_**Hi there!**_

 _ **This fic is for my beloved friend Raix, as a gift for her Bday. Happy Birthday my dear! Hope you like this fic and wish you all the best! Luv ya!  
Just note, there's a flashback on it that it in italic, ok? xoxoxoxo**_

 _ **Este fic está dedicado a mi querida Raix, como regalo de cumpleaños. Hay un flashback en cursiva.**_

 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro****_  
 _ ****Todos los personajes presentados pertenecen a Kurumada**  
** ****Atención, aunque no es temática propiamente yaoi, se sobreentiende. Si no te gusta, no leas. Gracias****_  
 _ ****Portada realizada por mi, Melissia. Podéis buscarla como "The two sides of Pope Saga OC", Melissia-Scorpio en deviantart. Actualmente estoy trabajando en una reedición de este mismo dibujo, ya que es antiguo**  
**_

* * *

 **¿Quién es el Sumo Sacerdote?**

Los dos niños no paraban de darse golpes sin descanso.

A pesar de estar a una temperatura bajo cero, los dos pequeños entrenaban sin cesar día, tarde y noche.

De entre los dos, sobresalía claramente el finés. No es que el ruso no le pusiera ganas, es que tenía en mente otros asuntos por los cuales no quería entrenar tan en serio como su compañero.

Tan despistado era, que no vio el puño de Isaak rasgando el cortante aire siberiano, por lo que se estrelló contra su mejilla.

Hyoga se quedó en shock unos instantes, hasta que comenzó a notar su rostro arder y escupió al suelo una amalgama de sangre, saliva y una pequeña cosa dura.

Camus frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta el niño ruso. Cogió la barbilla del pequeño con su mano izquierda y le ordenó abrir la boca.  
— ¡Es que me duele!— rezongó el pequeño, tratando de deshacerse del agarre de su maestro.

—Miedica— espetó su compañero, sacándole la lengua—. Encima de que te ayudo…

—Deja de revolverte Hyoga— ordenó el francés, estirando con el dedo índice los mofletes del niño e inclinándose para mirar el interior de su boca—. Sólo espero que el diente que has escupido sea el que estaba moviéndose…¿cuál era?

Hyoga removió con la lengua buscando el hueco existente en su dentadura de leche y palpó la encía vacía, con el férreo sabor de la sangre. Aún teniendo los dedos de Camus estirándole la mejilla, pudo soltar un "ji" a modo de afirmación.

El caballero de Acuario se agachó y miró el diente que había en el suelo, recogiéndolo tras limpiarlo un poco con la nieve caída alrededor.  
—Si lo pones debajo de la almohada…

—Ya sé que eres tú quien deja las monedas bajo la cama cuando se nos caen los dientes— respondió rápidamente el ruso, que a continuación señaló a su compañero—, me lo dijo él.

Isaak abrió los ojos y frunció los labios.  
—Acusica— espetó molesto—. Te pedí que no dijeras nada.

Por su parte, el maestro de ambos alzó las cejas bífidas, suspiró y devolvió el diente a Hyoga.  
—Bueno, así no tengo que internarme en vuestras habitaciones mientras dormís y aguantar el dolor que supone pisar vuestros juguetes que nunca recogéis hasta que puedo recoger el diente caído— espetó encogiéndose de hombros—. Haz lo que quieras con tu diente, luego te doy algo.

Ese mismo día, más tarde, Camus había preparado la cena y tras comerla, los tres fueron a sentarse un rato frente a la chimenea, para que el caballero de Acuario diera un breve repaso al entrenamiento de sus alumnos.

—Me prometiste que me darías algo a cambio del diente— protestó Hyoga, al recibir una valoración negativa de su maestro, por estar despistado cuando no debía.

El francés miró al niño y torció el gesto.  
—El diente te lo puedes quedar o lo puedes tirar a la basura…

—O puedes llevárselo como recuerdo al cadáver de tu madre— musitó Isaak, como si nada, por lo que recibió una gélida mirada de su maestro—. No he dicho nada…

Camus volvió la cara al ruso, que no pareció haber escuchado semejantes palabras de su compañero, a juzgar por la expresión que mantenía.  
—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. Porque si es permiso para ir al fondo donde está el barco de tu madre— dijo enfatizando las palabras, al tiempo que vigilaba al finés, quien se mordió la lengua—, sabes que no te voy a dar permiso, se te caiga uno o todos los dientes.

Por unos instantes, parecía que Hyoga protestaría más por eso, pero sin embargo se quedó pensativo unos minutos.  
—¿Vale hacerte una pregunta?— espetó, mirando con sus enormes ojos azules a su maestro.

—Si me haces una pregunta, no vale luego pedir nada más, ¿estás de acuerdo?— dijo tendiendo su mano derecha hacia el nene, quien asintió con la cabeza y accedió a aceptar el trato—. Pues venga, pregunta.

—Maestro…hace tiempo que ya no acude a las llamadas del Santuario— empezó a decir Hyoga—. Me dijo Isaak que era porque sospechas que algo sucede allí, especialmente con el Sumo Sacerdote y su comportamiento. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

El silencio cayó dentro de la cabaña con una pesadez casi palpable.

El caballero de Acuario tragó saliva y se mantuvo sin decir nada durante unos largos segundos. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos con pesadumbre.  
—Sois pequeños para entender algunas cosas y situaciones— respondió el francés—. En cualquier caso, no es de vuestra incumbencia y pueden no ser más que rumores. No quiero volver a escuchar una sola pregunta respecto a este tema, debemos fidelidad tanto al Patriarca como a la diosa Atenea, ¿queda claro?

Hyoga asintió con la cabeza, aunque estaba contrariado.

—Isaak, esto lo digo por ti también, ya que te dedicas a meterle ideas a Hyoga— dijo Camus, dirigiéndose a su otro alumno—. ¿Has entendido lo que he querido decir?

El finés se quedó callado unos segundos, pero finalmente respondió que entendía perfectamente.

—No quiero volver a escuchar nada respecto a ese tema— sentenció el maestro de ambos—. Mi lealtad al Santuario fue, es y será siempre indiscutible. Si no comparezco tan asiduamente como lo hacía antes, es porque deben respetar el entrenamiento que tengo con vosotros. Y ahora— dijo animando a sus alumnos—, a descansar, que mañana madrugamos.

Tras unos berrinches y pataletas por parte de los dos niños, Camus consiguió obligarles a ir a su habitación y que se metieran en las camas.

Una vez a solas, el caballero de Acuario regresó junto a la chimenea y se sentó en una pequeña butaca, frente a la hoguera.

Recordó entonces lo sucedido en su última comparecencia en Grecia.

 _Caminó diligentemente por la enorme sala, por donde discurría una larga alfombra roja que amortiguaba las pisadas metálicas de la armadura de oro._

 _Al final, unas escaleras y el trono dorado, donde el Sumo Sacerdote aguardaba._

 _Mientras se acercaba, Camus percibió una fuerza extraña que emanaba del mismísimo Patriarca, aunque aparentemente se hallaba sosegado._

 _Extrañado, realizó la oportuna reverencia ante él, hincando una rodilla en tierra e inclinándose ante su presencia._

— _Mi querido Camus— siseó el Sumo Sacerdote, con un tono de voz que puso en alerta al francés—, caballero de oro de la constelación de Acuario…al fin regresas…_

— _Mi señor, he acudido a su llamada, aunque siento haberme retrasado en mi comparecencia, pero…_

 _En ese momento, escuchó el sonido de los ropajes pesados del Patriarca deslizándose por el suelo._

 _Se inclinó frente al caballero de oro hasta colocar su mano derecha en la mejilla del francés, obligándole a mirar.  
—Ya basta— susurró el Patriarca—, no hace falta que me des explicaciones. Tus alumnos te quitan tiempo de venir, ¿verdad?_

 _Camus tragó saliva._

 _A pesar de que su rostro permanecía en penumbra gracias al casco, debido a su posición vislumbraba la barbilla y parte de la boca del Sumo Sacerdote._

— _Está bien, Camus, está bien— siseó, retirando la mano de la cara del francés, para revolotear hasta su larga cabellera pelirroja y enredar los largos dedos—. No importa, pero quiero que sepas que esa actitud me disgusta, puesto que cuando a ti o a cualquiera de tus compañeros le pido que venga a comparecer, es una orden que debe ser obedecida al momento, sin excusa alguna que valga._

— _Lo siento, mi señor— se excusó Camus, incomodándose al notar como los dedos seguían jugueteando con su pelo—. No volverá a suceder._

— _Eso espero— replicó el Patriarca, retirando finalmente la mano y aliviano al francés, quien suspiró aliviado—. Pero no admitiré una sola excusa más. Cuando te llame, quiero que vengas. ¿Entendido? Levántate._

 _Obedeciendo, el caballero de Acuario se incorporó de su posición y quedó frente al Sumo Sacerdote._

 _Estando a la misma altura, se percató de que era unos centímetros más alto que él, a pesar de la armadura. E incluso pudo cerciorarse que, pese a que había oído toda su vida que el Patriarca era un anciano de más de doscientos años de vida…sin embargo, aquellas facciones que apenas podía distinguir, le resultaron demasiado lozanas._

 _Los labios, eran gruesos y bien perfilados, así como el alrededor de su boca carecía de arrugas. Ni siquiera tenía la flacidez propia de los rostros envejecidos en las zonas visibles de sus mejillas._

 _Entonces, el Sumo Sacerdote dio medio paso más hasta pegar su cuerpo contra el del caballero de oro._

 _Camus contuvo la inercia de retirarse hacia atrás, pero sintió la mano del Patriarca agarrándole del brazo para evitar su huida._

 _Instintivamente, se fijó en las manos. Aun estando cubiertas con protectores dorados, los dedos tampoco revelaban signos de decrepitud. Las uñas se veían limpias y bien limadas, y piel que cubría las falanges, tersa y suave._

 _Y sobre todo su voz. Sonaba muy potente y vigorosa cuando se había reunido en otras ocasiones con él, pero serena._

 _Ahora, reverberaba seductora en su garganta, cuando acercó su boca al oído del caballero de Acuario.  
—Quiero que esta noche acudas a mis aposentos privados…quiero contarte algo…_

 _Camus se estremeció y se quedó petrificado, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Entreabrió los labios para contestar, cuando el Patriarca emitió un gemido de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, girándose súbitamente._

 _Alarmado, el francés fue a agacharse para ayudar al Sumo Sacerdote.  
— ¿Qué le sucede?— exclamó al ver una expresión de dolor—. Patriarca…Shion…._

 _Al escuchar aquello el Sumo Sacerdote volvió la cabeza súbitamente y respiró con fuerza.  
—Vete…— acertó a decir entre jadeos—. Puedes regresar a Siberia, Camus…_

— _¡No puedo dejarle así, no está bien!— volvió a decir el francés—. Llamaré a los guardas y…_

— _¡Que te marches!— gritó el Sumo Sacerdote—. Por favor…vete…estaré bien…pero vete antes de que…por favor…_

 _Aquello era muy extraño, realmente muy desconcertante._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, Camus prefirió obedecer a la voz que siempre había escuchado de Shion, y no la que le había recibido minutos antes._

 _Algo en su cabeza no cuadraba._

 _Mientras salía del templo del Patriarca, el caballero de Acuario se agitó en su armadura.  
— ¿Quién es Shion?— se preguntó incómodo, por aquel entonces. _

Pero ahora, frente a la chimenea, y pasado un tiempo tras aquel incidente, no lo tenía tan claro y la sombra de la sospecha se apoderó de él.  
— ¿Quién es el Sumo Sacerdote?


End file.
